disenchantmentfandomcom-20200223-history
King Derek
King Derek Grunkwitz of Dreamland'''Bean's full name is Princess Tiabeanie Mariabeanie de la Rochambeau Grunkwitz, not "Drunkowitz" - she just called herself that while drunk. Grunkwitz is Zøg's family name from the House of Grunkwitz (like House of Windsor or House of Schleswig-Holstein-Sonderburg-Glücksburg) - Twitter post of Josh Weinstein's verified account is the son of King Zøg and Queen Oona, and younger half-brother of Princess Bean. He is the youngest child of Zøg and his only son, so was the Crown Prince and heir apparent to the Throne of Dreamland, but has now been crowned king after Zøg's physical inability to rule. However, he is actually a puppet king under the thumb of his adviser Odval. Appearance Like his mother, Derek has blue skin and black hair. Derek has hair covering half his face, but when he removed it from its obstructing position, it is shown he has a unibrow. His hands alternate between having the 3 fingers of his Dankmirian heritage and the 5 fingers of his human heritage, though this could be an animation error (he is usually seen with 5 fingers). Personality Derek is shy, quiet, naive and introverted. He is shown to love to play with his toys, and loves to watch the news. Derek is afraid of skillets due to being almost cooked alive. Relationships Zøg Zog is Derek's father. Like with Bean, Derek's relationship with his father was a weak one since Derek was scared of having to be alone with his father. While Derek's childish behavior frustrates Zog, Derek was happy when Zog visited him his bedroom while Zog had the guards take Derek away so that Oona couldn't find him. Queen Oona Oona is Derek's mother. They don't interact much in the series although Derek seems to like her better than Zog. Princess Bean Bean is Derek's older half-sister. He served as the "flower boy" for her first wedding and seems to respect/listen to her to a degree. Later in part 2 he seemed to hate her for being so mean to him for his whole life, however, it seems that Derek still loves his half-sister, as he refused to burn her alive. Appearances '''Season 1 Part 1 *1. "A Princess, an Elf, and a Demon Walk Into a Bar" *2. "For Whom the Pig Oinks" (no lines) *3. "The Princess of Darkness" (no lines) *4. "Castle Party Massacre" (no lines) *5. "Faster, Princess! Kill! Kill!" (no lines) *6. "Swamp and Circumstance" *7. "Love's Tender Rampage" *9. "To Thine Own Elf Be True" *10. "Dreamland Falls" Part 2 * "Tiabeanie Falls" Cultural Reference * [[Wikipedia:Charles_Edward_Stuart|'Charles Edward Stuart']] (1722-88): The moniker "Bonnie Prince Derek" is a reference to "Bonnie Prince Charlie", the Young Pretender to the British throne. Trivia *He has a pet swan. *He has a teddy bear called "Mr. Bear", which is his favorite toy. *He likes to sit on his tuffet. *He develops a fear of skillets in the episode Swamp and Circumstance. *He is one of two known hybrids in the series, the other being Elfo. *He is one of the few survivors of Dagmar's attack on Dreamland, others being Bean, Luci, Oona, Merkimer and King Zøg. *He is revealed to be fourteen years old in Part 2. *He likes to read. *He has a lot of stuffed animals but they're crawling with lice, except for Mr. Bear. References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Category:Hybrids Category:Dankmirians Category:Humans Category:Dreamlanders Category:Dreamland Royal Family Category:Dankmire Royal Family Category:Aristocrats Category:Monarchs Category:Kings Category:Characters voiced by Tress MacNeille